criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sky is the Limit
The Sky is the Limit is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-eighth case of Stonemoor and the ninety-eighth overall. It is featured as the second case set in Swan River. Plot After the team learned of a thief stealing from people in Swan River, the player and Spencer attended the Enforcers’ blimp party when they witnessed wine connoisseur Ayla Greensworth choking and passing out on the table. Before they could save her, they saw her die of poisoning. Alexandre then revealed that the killer poisoned her caviar with belladonna. The detectives then suspected socialite Gianna Flores, handsome bon vivant William Chapeler and gentlewoman Floriana Osborne before they were informed by Chief Flanagan that the victim was in part of a hot air balloon ride nearby the blimp before her death and he was sure that the killer could've followed her. On Chief Flanagan's lead, the detectives investigated the hot air balloon field where they found clues to suspect wealthy youngster Archibald Winchester and the victim's maid Izzy Smythe. Mid-investigation, the detectives learned that Floriana was making deals with the victim about the lands of Swan River and that Gianna was formerly best friends with the victim. Shortly after, the detectives were informed that the victim's maid was planning to jump off the balcony. After they stopped Izzy from jumping, they discovered that Archibald blamed the victim for trying to ruin the reputation of his husband's career with Mayor Idris Moonlight before the detectives found enough clues to arrest Izzy for the crime. Izzy initially rebuked the accusations, telling the pair they had gone mad. Izzy eventually confessed, however, when the evidence was stacked against her. Izzy recounted how she had constructed a great reputation for herself in Swan River, even hoping to join the elite in the future. The maid then insisted that was all ruined when Ayla’s jewellery went missing, prompting Ayla to blame Izzy. Izzy then learned that Ayla planned to fire and humiliate Izzy publicly at the blimp party which would ruin her reputation. Izzy soon decided to poison Ayla’s caviar to silence her before she ruined Izzy’s high-standing in the district and destroyed her plans to join the socialites later on. In court, Judge South was disgusted by Izzy’s actions to save her own skin, sentencing her to thirty years in prison. Post-trial, the player and Spencer went to speak to Izzy behind bars about Ayla's jewellery theft. Izzy eventually confessed that the jewellery was stolen at a party in City Hall, telling them that Ayla kept records of the theft in her purse. They soon found the purse on the murder scene and after searching through it, discovered that, per Emilio, the parties where thefts had occurred had both been planned by a mysterious host. They soon worked out that someone was hosting the parties so they could steal from the guests. The pair then went out and searched the balcony, discovering that the next party was scheduled at a carnival on the outskirts of Swan River. Meanwhile, Helena told the player and April that Fleur had been acting strange as of late and that she wanted to check on her. After Todrick informed them that Fleur had last been spotted at the hot air balloon field, the trio headed there and found Fleur's neckerchief. After speaking to Fleur, she confessed that she was feeling down after yet another unsuccessful attempt to change the minds of the Swan River elite and stop them looking down on lower-income people. Helena then comforted Fleur and promised that the team would help her in her quest to change Swan River for the better. Fleur then thanked the trio as they all went for a hot air balloon ride. Back on the blimp, as the team cleaned up after the party, they decided that they needed to find out more about the host and the thefts. With no time to waste, Chief Flanagan told the team they were heading to the carnival next. Summary Victim *'Ayla Greensworth' (found choking before she died of poisoning) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Caviar' Killer *'Izzy Smythe' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect rides hot air balloons *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect rides hot air balloons *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect wears a blue blazon Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect rides hot air balloons Appearance *The suspect wears a blue blazon Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect rides hot air balloons *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect rides hot air balloons *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect wears a blue blazon *The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar. *The killer rides hot air balloons. *The killer drinks sherry cobblers. *The killer wears a blue blazon. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Enforcers' Airship. (Clues: Victim's Body, Leftovers Plate, Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Hair Pin; New Suspect: Gianna Flores) *Interrogate Gianna Flores about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Viewing Balcony) *Investigate Viewing Balcony. (Clues: Fancy Bracelet, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim; New Suspect: William Chapeler) *Ask William about how he knew the victim. *Examine Fancy Bracelet. (Result: Crest Revealed) *Examine Family Crest. (Result: Osborne Crest Identified; New Suspect: Floriana Osborne) *Ask Floriana Osborne if she knew the victim. *Examine Leftovers Plate. (Result: Bloody Token) *Analyze Bloody Token. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides hot air balloons) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Poisoned Caviar; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hot Air Balloon Field. (Clues: Faded Paper, Scratched Tag, Victim's Handbag) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Statuette; New Suspect: Archibald Winchester) *Ask Archibald about gifting the statuette to the victim. (Attribute: Archibald eats caviar) *Examine Scratched Tag. (Result: I SMYTHE; New Suspect: Izzy Smythe) *Ask Izzy about her mistress's murder. (Attribute: Izzy rides hot air balloons) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sherry cobblers; New Crime Scene: Banquet Tables) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Locked Locket, Floriana's Handbag) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Faded Locket Unlocked) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Photos of Women Revealed) *Confront Gianna about being former friends with Ayla. (Attribute: Gianna eats caviar, drinks sherry cobblers and rides hot air balloons) *Examine Floriana's Handbag. (Result: Stack of Papers) *Analyze Papers. (09:00:00) *Ask Floriana about trying to purchase lands off Ayla. (Attribute: Floriana eats caviar and rides hot air balloons) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Izzy from jumping to her death. (Attribute: Izzy drinks sherry cobblers and eats caviar; New Crime Scene: Stonemoor View) *Investigate Stonemoor View. (Clues: Defaced Statuette, Victim's Phone) *Examine Defaced Statuette. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Chocolate Crumbs) *Ask Archibald about the defaced statuette. (Attribute: Archibald rides hot air balloons and drinks sherry cobblers) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask William about the stalking texts he sent. (Attribute: William eats caviar, drinks sherry cobblers and rides hot air balloons) *Investigate Hot Air Balloon. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief, Basket of Tools) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Purple Fibers) *Analyze Purple Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue blazon) *Examine Basket of Tools. (Result: Caviar Tin) *Analyze Caviar Tin. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Life of the Party (2/6). (No stars) The Life of the Party (2/6) *Ask Izzy about the stolen jewellery. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Enforcers' Airship. (Clue: Victim's Clutch Purse) *Examine Victim's Clutch Purse. (Result: Clutch Purse Unlocked) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Victim's Notes) *Analyze Victim's Notes. (09:00:00) *Ask Izzy if she knows where the next party. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Viewing Balcony. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Party Ticket) *Ask Helena what's wrong. *Investigate Hot Air Balloon Field. (Result: Fleur's Handkerchief) *Examine Fleur's Handkerchief. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Examine Sticky Substance. (Result: Champagne) *Find Fleur and ask her about what happened. (Reward: Grape Brooch) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning that there's practically no limit to something such as prices or opportunities afforded to someone. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Swan River